


Not Yet Done With

by Saros



Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: 12_stories, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saros/pseuds/Saros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the struggle for the past is not yet over...<br/>Post-Yellow Box, Matsuda-centric; second-person narrative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet Done With

**Author's Note:**

> For 12_stories challenge community, Dark table, prompt #12 'broken'. It was originally written in my native language about five years ago, although with a slightly different ending.  
> I dare to dedicate this humble piece of writing to Bialy.

Forensics are done and the reports are written.  
The case is now finally closed. For real.  
Th' ordeal is all over for those who lived.  
The last choice's the hardest: _forget_ or _forgive_.  
  
Your heart has been broken. Your soul is bleeding  
With pangs none would care to notice or twig.  
You can't help being brooding, you can't stop being feeling  
This lump of emotions too hard to keep in!..  
  
Those dry empty stares. Those doleful expressions.  
Last farewells to bid in a solemn procession...  
The mother and daughter stay stricken with grief.  
Condolence is voiced. Body's burnt. Time to leave.  
  
The curtains are closed; dead silence weighs down  
Desultory scraps of remembrances, while,  
A bottle in hand, you keep moping around,  
Recalling the days when you could simply smile.


End file.
